Happy Holidays!
by andriaallen
Summary: What happens when you let Kate and Helen take over the kitchen? What exactly do holidays at the Sanctuary mean? next, will everyone get their Christmas Wish? Helliam/ Fate pairings.
1. Thanksgiving

_**Here is a little one-shot for USA's Thanksgiving coming up in the next few days… this is going to be a multi-chapter story that will be finished eventually.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters and Sanctuary itself belong to their respective owners; I just let them out to play a little…**_

Helen Magnus opened her eyes and poked her head from under the covers of her bed. She was curled around her favorite pillow, under her favorite bed set in the giant four-poster bed that was in the master suite of her Old City Sanctuary. She stretched and poked her arms out from under the covers and noted that despite the fact that she had let the fire in the fireplace die in the night that her old friend had indeed turned on the heating units to her rooms. She always waited until the last moment before having him turn them on, favoring the methods from her youth.

Sitting up, she looked outside to see the moon lighting up the gardens and allowing her a look at the night-blooming flowers that bloomed in the moonlight, despite the weather. She remembered planting them the summer she was pregnant. She hadn't slept past sunrise since she had been pregnant, hence her clock reading three thirty in the morning. It was a holiday today, and she had decided to make a down day for everyone in order to celebrate. She rose from the bad and walked over to her walk-in closet, which was basically another room modified to be her closet. She bypassed her shoes and wraps and walked to the wardrobe in the far back. It was a large mahogany wardrobe that held most of her dresses. She looked through them casually and decided against a dress, she would change after she was done cooking.

She walked to the other side of the room and looked through more casual clothes. She chose a new pair of skinny jeans she had bought the other day put them over her arm and moved to the dresser, digging into the top finding a matching set of underwear. Finding the scraps of lace, she placed them on the top of her jeans and moved to the shirts section. She moved past the button ups and baby doll tops and on to the t-shirts. She picked a simple v-necked shirt and exited the massive closet closing the door behind her. She placed her outfit on the bed and went to take a shower. Five minutes in a figure entered her room and lay down on her bed, going back to sleep.

Ten minutes later she entered her bedroom again wrapped in one towel and drying her hair with another. When she looked up she jumped in surprise. She grabbed the nearest robe and slid into it, tying the belt before shimmying out of the towel. She walked over to the sleeping body and smiled. There asleep on her bed at four in the morning was Will. She laid a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it. He had still been awake when she had retired and this was not the first time he had accidentally stumbled into her room thinking it was his. "Will, you are in my room again." She said directly into his ear. He stirred and cracked an eye open before groaning.

"It's my day off, let me sleep." He grumbled mostly asleep still. Helen smiled and decided to leave the poor man alone. Silently she slid into her clothes and exited her room, leaving Will to deal with finding out that he was in the wrong room, she had cooking to do. The kitchens were off limits to everyone today, except for her and Kate. Thanksgiving was one of the two holidays a year when the kitchen was off limits until the women said they were done. Three years ago it had been Helen and Ashley, but Helen had quickly adapted and allowed Kate to help with the large meals. It served as a bonding time for the women. Helen walked through the entry way to the kitchens to find Kate sitting at the large island in the center of the room pulling recipes out of the large box that Helen stored them in. breakfast for everyone already set on the trays. "Good morning Helen." Kate said looking up at her favorite person in the entire house.


	2. Thanksgiving Pt 2

_**This is the second chapter; I am aiming for doing a large family fic, and going through all of the holidays in a year, beginning with Thanksgiving and including birthdays for everyone as well. Let me know what you think on the way out!**_

Helen smiled at Kate and placed a kiss on her cheek, their gesture of good morning. Over the years Kate had come to be very important to Helen, though not Ashley, Kate had helped Helen a lot. Helen had come to see Kate as a surrogate daughter almost. Kate didn't replace Ashley, didn't try too. Henry was for all intensive purposes, her son, and Will had found a place in her heart, though not quite as a son. Helen wouldn't tell anyone else but she was sure that he pretended to not know what room he is in and she secretly liked that.

"I am going to take the breakfast trays around. Then I will be back to start the breads." Helen said grabbing hold of the cart with the trays on it and walking out of the kitchen. She delivered the Bigfoot his tray and then Henry his, saving Will for last.

Helen stood outside her door and took a deep breath. The last time there had been a man in her bed that she had allowed to stay was when Henry had still been afraid of thunder. She smiled at the memories of Henry and Ashley as children, running into her rooms in the middle of the night and climbing onto bed with her and nestling into her sides. She liked Will, in more ways than one. She huffed and entered her bedroom with practiced and instinctual stealth. She noted the fact that Will was currently sprawled across most of the king sized bed with his arms clutching the pillow she always rested her head on at night. She smiled as he snuggled further into the covers and numerous pillows on her bed.

Helen watched him for a few minutes before she set the tray down on the table and quietly left the room. She silently wondered if he had a girlfriend. '_Of course he has a girlfriend, who wouldn't jump at the chance to be with him?_'she berated herself for thinking that he would even like her. She was an immortal British woman who held power and was qualified for things he still hadn't heard of. Why would he want a woman married to her work? Helen shoved these thoughts to the back of her mind as she entered the kitchen again.

She found everything that they would need for the day on one island and spaces to work on another. Kate was already working on getting the vegetables ready along with the fruit and cheesecake. Helen washed her hands and began working. She let her mind wander as she cooked various things for the meal that would be taking place that afternoon.

Around eleven Helen and Kate sat down and ate a small lunch, having been munching on vegetables and random things they had been making all day. "You know I always enjoy cooking even if I only do it three or four times a year." Helen said thoughtfully. "Kate, do you think I could make time so that I could cook dinner a time or two a month I mean I could surely find the time during a weekend or something. Right?" Helen asked the young Indian after eating some crushed pineapple that hadn't been used in the dessert salad.

Kate looked thoughtful as she took a piece of celery out of the veggie dish and bit off the end. Kate knew Helen's schedule like she knew Ralphie the Steno. "I think that you could make dinner once a week if you really wanted to, you could cut the travel some much, and I know you were away a lot less a few years ago." Kate said. Helen nodded. It was true; she had been home more when Ashley was alive. She had wanted to be home. Now she didn't exactly know what she wanted. She did know what she was thankful for. There were people she considered her family, as she didn't have and living blood relatives. Kate and Henry were clearly defined here, though she was not entirely sure about William. He was her Protégé, younger, not quite like a son, and not a lover by any means, though she wouldn't den that she had thought about seducing the young man.

Helen shrugged in response and nodded to herself. '_William will be mine, I will start by making dinner once a week, and he will learn just what walking into my room while I am sleeping can lead too._' She turned to the oven to check the turkey and allowed herself a smirk. In an hour the turkey would be done and then they could have dinner. Helen had a lot to be thankful for, and she would not soon forget it.

_**Well this is the end of Thanksgiving. Let me know what you all think and ideas for Hanukah/ Christmas are appreciated. R&R please. **_


	3. The tree and a Plan

**Here is a decorating chapter. Set in very early December. Hope you like it. R&R.**

It was December second, otherwise known as 'decorating day' for the Sanctuary. Helen insisted that everyone help and every year she sent out the memo that there was not to be a mistletoe contest. However, that order was ignored every year. Helen was in the library sorting through the dozens of boxes that had been accumulated over the years. Boxes filled with lights, baubles, and various other decorations for the Christmas season were strewn about the floor that had been cleared of all rolling bookshelves.

In the corner of the room stood the massive tree that was going to be decorated by her team. Helen was contemplating the theme for this year when someone kissed her cheek. She turned and saw Will standing there with a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smile and return the gesture. He blushed slightly before rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor. "Sorry, couldn't help it." he smiled awkwardly. Helen raised a shaped eyebrow and smirked.

"That's five for you and Big Guy, three for Kate, and Henry. This is shaping up to be the most interesting Mistletoe contest yet." She smiled she wasn't allowed to compete as it was a 'Who can kiss Magnus the most' contest. So she just returned each one. Will had a look of glee on his face as he moved to a box and opened it.

Two hours later…

Everyone was in the library now. Helen after much thought and consideration of the last three themes she had done, came up with her color scheme for the year. So when all of the proper decoration had been pulled out and the ones not needed placed back in the attic, the true decorating began. They hung bulbs and strung light and wrapped ribbon around the tree. Will brought out the ladder and he and Henry held the base as Helen climbed to the top to place the star on top. When it was all done and Helen was safely back on the ground Kate plugged the tree in.

They all gasped at the beauty of the tree when it was lit up. Helen smiled in satisfaction and moved to stand by Will. Kate was standing by Henry and smiling Helen looked above them and gently poked Will in the side. He started and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She only smirked and pointed to the mistletoe above Henry and Kate and all of a sudden Will got what she was hinting at. Silently they moved closer to the pair. Simultaneously Helen kissed Henry's cheek and Will kissed Kate's cheek, before they backed away quickly. The stunned pair looked at Helen and Will who just pointed above their heads. Henry looked up and immediately blushed, not meeting Kate's eyes for a few seconds. Kate smiled and leaned in, gently kissing his cheek before moving away, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Big guy entered with a round of eggnog for everyone and they all retreated to the media room to watch 'The Santa Claus'. Henry, Kate and Big Guy shared the couch, leaving Helen and Will the love seat. This action did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. When the movie was over they all agreed to change for bed and then return for another movie.

Helen returned wearing her favorite penguin pajamas and a black silk robe. Will did a double take when she walked in and curled up on the love seat again. She looked so comfortable there, toe socks and all. He sat down beside her in his blue pajama bottoms and leaned into his corner of the couch, waiting for the others to get back. Biggy entered in his usual black with a robe to match. Kate and Henry entered in pink penguins and race cars respectively. When everyone was settled again the next movie was started. They were half way through 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' when Helen pulled her feet up and scooted closer to William, mimicking what Kate had done to Henry earlier. Will wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close, pulling the throw blanket from behind them and covering their legs with it.

Helen smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Another fifteen minutes and his head rested on hers, again a mirror of Henry and Kate. Biggy was the only one awake at the end of the movie and he turned everything off, leaving the two couples asleep and retiring himself. He smirked to himself. His plan was moving along perfectly.

**A/N here is the end of a fluffy chapter! **

**What is Biggy's plan? What is the theme this year? R&R to let me know what you think. ;) hugs if you can guess properly. *smirks* I'm evil I know…**


	4. Morning after Decorating, Kissing Finals

**Here is another chapter, this one is all Helliam fluff, oh and the Mistletoe Contest Finals! Enjoy. Happy Holidays! Picks up directly after decorating.**

Helen snuggled into her warm, breathing pillow. _'Since when does my pillow breathe and give off heat?'_ she thought before taking in full stock of what was around her. There was a throw blanket on her, she was lying down, and there were arms around her. She opened an eye and found a bare chest. She looked up and saw Will still asleep his arms around her and lying under her on the couch in the media room. She checked her watch and found that it was only four in the morning and she decided that sleeping on top of Will, who was warm and cuddly, was acceptable. She lay her head back down and smiled her last thought before allowing sleep to take her was that Will was very comfy, very comfy indeed.

**Three hours later. **

Will had a weight on his chest, a warm, curvy weight. He looked down and was met with a head of dark curls. He noticed that they were still in the media room and that Henry and Kate were in almost the same predicament as they were. Helen shifted and groaned, rubbing her face into his chest before stretching and curling up into a ball again, unawares that her pillow was awake. Will smiled and ran a hand up and down her back watching her features relax and the smallest of smiles show on her sleeping features. Will decided that he would watch her until she woke up.

He didn't have to wait long, for twenty minutes later she shifted and leaned into the hand rubbing her back. She brought a hand up to sleepily rub her eyes before she looked up and blue met blue. "Good morning sunshine, did you know you get this wonderful little smile on your face someone rubs your back?" Will said smiling. Helen stared at him and smiled before lying her head back down on his chest and stretching her legs out, putting them on the arm rest beside Wills.

"Mmhm, good morning to you. You seem chipper this morning, how long have you been awake?" Helen said shifting off of Will and laying on her side, her head still on his chest. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Maybe half an hour, I wasn't going to disturb you, you are too cute to disturb when sleeping." He said. She looked at him and smiled before shifting and sitting up, looking over at the other couch in the room, with Henry and Kate on it. "Been watching them two, they look good together, like they belong that way." Helen nodded in agreement, they deserved to be happy. Will sat up beside her and rubbed the back of his head before rolling his shoulders.

"They look so cute together, do you think they will ever be together?" Helen asked looking at Will. He looked thoughtful and smiled.

"I think that if they are supposed to be together then they will be together, we can all wish for what we want, but that doesn't mean we get it." He said, looking into her eyes, finding an emotion he couldn't quite place. "Do you want them to be together?" he asked her. She looked thoughtful and smiled.

"I would like grandchildren someday, Henry has always been like a son to me, I raised him and Ashley together, I once thought that they could be together, but they were always more siblings than anything. If Ashley came home and had had a bad day at school or a boyfriend didn't work out, he was always there to kick the poor boys ass, and give Ash a hug. Likewise, when he needed someone, she was there and on more than one occasion kicked some girl's ass for hurting him." Helen said, the look of memories coming to the surface crossed her face. Will again, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side placing a kiss on her head.

"What is going on in that head of yours, what is it that you want for Christmas?" he asked. She had a faraway look on her face before she quietly answered.

"You." She said quietly and honestly. He almost didn't hear it. "What is it that you want for Christmas Will?" she asked before he could process what she had said. He thought for a bit before he answered.

"You, I want you and if you'll have me I'll be yours." He said with more confidence than he really had. She smiled and looked at him. She almost couldn't believe it. Instead of speaking she grabbed his head and kissed him, really kissed him. It was not a chaste kiss by any means and he in turn cupped her cheek and kissed her back, swiping his tongue along her lips asking for entrance, which she immediately granted. She caressed his tongue with hers and they did not stop until the need for air was too great and she pulled back, her chest heaving. She smiled and laughed.

"I guess this means that you win the contest this year." She smiled and she heard clapping coming from the doorway of the room. The new couple turned and found Bigfoot clapping and smiling.

"About time, I thought I was going to win again this year, year three is a charm. All that is left are those two." He said pointing to the still sleeping couple on the larger couch. Helen raised an eyebrow and smiled at Will. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**So here is a filler chapter, the next one is Christmas Eve. Should be up next week, possibly before if I get bored, let me know what you think, (reviews make me write faster.) *hint hint***


	5. Chrismas Eve and Christmas

**Here is the Christmas Eve and Christmas Chapter, sorry they are late *Ducks flying objects***

Helen Magnus was sitting in her office nursing a glass of proper eggnog and listening to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. She watched as the snow began to fall outside and smiled, remembering when Ashley and Henry were small and played out on the grounds with some of the other abnormals. She heard her door open and smiled even broader. Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. They had been an official couple since December third, the month had gone by so quickly, Helen was in amazement, the relationship was going so well and everyone in the network had been accepting of it so they did not have to hide anything at all. That made her very happy. She moaned as Will moved back up her neck to her earlobe and nibbled on it a bit.

"You know that besides your laughter, that is my favourite sound coming from you." Will said and Helen giggled, turning around in his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Yes, and I love you when you are being cute and cuddly like this." Helen said before kissing him again. Will scoffed and smiled. He didn't think that Helen Magnus would ever refer to something as cute, but she did, and it made him feel young. He was very young compared to her, but they loved each other all the same. He opened his mouth into the kiss and for a minute their tongues dueled. When the need for air arose, they pulled apart reluctantly. He had tasted of cinnamon and nutmeg, while Helen had tasted of eggnog and brandy, heady and sweet all at the same time. Helen had gotten Will a gift and had a surprise for him as well, one she had been looking forward to giving him.

They watched the snowfall snuggled together in front of the window for awhile and then Helen began to pull with her towards her rooms. He smiled and just followed. She covered his eyes before opening the door to her rooms and shoving him in. "You have a surprise in here, keep your eyes shut and no peeking." Helen said, silently slipping out of her shoes, shirt, and pants. Underneath it all she was wearing a complicated piece, made of ribbon and red lace that off-set the color of her skin and eyes wonderfully. She moved to stand in front of him and stood there, letting the short skirt that came with it fall as it did, having tucked in a way as to not give anything away while wearing slacks. "You can open them now." Helen said finally ready to be seen. Will let his hands fall to his side, his eyes going wide as he saw the angel in red lace standing before him.

He looked around the bedroom that they had been sort of sharing for the last month and noticed the comforter set and sheets were red satin, the canopy was now gold and there was a tray of hot chocolate, the real stuff sitting beside the bed on a table. That was all noticed after carefully taking in the negligee that Helen was wearing, the lace leaving little to the imagination. He swooped forward and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he let her fall onto the bed.

"I take it you like your surprise?" Helen giggled as Will climbed over her on the bed and kissed the valley between her lace covered breasts. He nuzzled the bow just below where he had kissed and she sighed, thrusting her chest towards him, needing more contact. Will took the hint and smiled, cupping one breast in his right hand and swiping his thumb over the nipple. Helen gasped and pulled him up to kiss him. Will groaned as she rubbed her pelvis against his groin and he thrust against her. He began kissing down her body, wanting to leave as much of the outfit in place as possible, she looked like a wrapped gift, a sexy wrapped gift. When he made it down to her navel he pushed the top up and kissed along the line of the skirt, trailing his fingers after his kisses. He watched as her skin raised gooseflesh. He ran both hands up her soft legs from the ankle and came under the skirt, lightly touching her inner thighs. She groaned and he smirked, reaching up under the skirt to grab the band of the thong she was wearing, pulling it down her legs and off, tossing it away. He flipped the skirt up as admired her bare sex. He needed her and now her scent was invading all of his senses. He grabbed a leg behind the knee and put it over his shoulder before kissing down the thigh and sucking at the crease between her leg and her heat. She groaned as a fresh bout of arousal shot through her body. He dipped his tongue out to taste, and then he licked her crease.

Helen was in heaven, she wanted Will to do whatever he wanted to her, now. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned in pleasure when he lightly bit her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Tonight would be a long night, but she would enjoy it, and so would he. He took her higher and higher, only to bring her back down just before she was pushed over the edge. Sweat was starting to cover her body, and her chest was heaving. "Damn it Will, just fuck me please." She moaned, tugging on his hair, pulling him up to kiss again. He smirked against her lips and fumbled with his clothes, shrugging them all off before climbing back on top of her. Helen was more than ready and he slid into her heat, stretching her wonderfully. He paused allowing her time to adjust to his size.

Helen nodded and clenched her muscles signaling that she was ready and he started a slow pace, hitting her most sensitive spots and changing angles , making her scream in pleasure and him grunt in satisfaction. The pace picked up and Helen flipped them over so that she was riding him at a fast pace. Will wrapped an arm around her waist and thrust deeply and hard hitting her cervix with each thrust. She moaned louder and louder before she felt the tensing signaling release and she fixed her gaze on Will's staring intently at each other they flew apart, clutching each close as they swallowed names in a passionate kiss before collapsing onto the bed breathing heavily.

Helen rolled off of will and snuggled into his side, pillowing her head on his shoulder and sighing in content. Will pressed a kiss to her temple and maneuvered them so he could pull the blankets over them. They snuggled and lay quietly, words not needed. They had found a relationship without words and were content with what they had. Acting like a couple that had been together for years rather than a mere month, the few talks they had had were important ones like sleeping arrangements and possibilities of children. That 'Children Talk' had been a short and sweet one, causing Helen to go back to her doctor to stop her birth control, as they had both agreed that a child would be nice. But mostly they snuggled and fell asleep, and this night was a night like that. No words needed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Sanctuary Holiday's^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Helen woke up she grinned and removed herself from the blankets, grabbing a robe and moving to look between her closed curtains. She was amazed to see at least eight inches on her window sill. She jumped up and down quietly before happily climbing back in bed to snuggle some more while waiting for Will to wake up. She didn't have to wait long. He opened his eyes and smiled, leaning up to kiss her. "Good morning Helen, Merry Christmas." He said.

Helen smiled. "Good morning to you and Merry Christmas love." She smiled before jumping out of bed and grabbing his robe for him as he moved to put on boxer briefs. He shrugged into the robe and barely had it closed before she was dragging him down the Hallway toward the Library where the tree was. When they made it the door was open and Helen peeked inside and smiled, motioning for Will to look as well. In the library in front of the tree were Henry and Kate kissing under the mistletoe. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Helen resting his chin on her shoulder. Helen pushed the door open and pulled Will in behind her and sitting down at the base of the tree. Henry and Kate pulled apart and smiled at everyone in the room. As everyone settled down Helen began pulling gifts out from under the tree and handing them to the right person, Will moving and handing the sticking out to everyone after removing them from above the fire place.

When everyone had a pile of gifts and a stocking they each took turns opening a gift. Helen opened her first gift and smiled, Kate had gotten her a deep red colored sweater dress and black tights, with a belt. Helen hugged Kate and they progressed around the circle, clothes, jewelry, and randomness were unwrapped one by one until none were left and stockings came next. Helen dug into hers and found a wrapped box that was from Big Guy, she opened it and laughed out loud when she realized that it was a pregnancy test. Everyone looked at her and burst out laughing, Big Guy included. Having set the useful gag gift aside she had a thought that she pushed to the back of her mind.

The day progressed slowly and after breakfast they all dressed and went ice skating, then returned for hot chocolate. Everyone went on their way and Helen and Will retired to their room and put their gifts away. Helen paused when she picked up the test, while they had been trying and it had only been for three weeks, Helen felt that something was off. She shook her head and put it under the sink in the bathroom and went about her evening, changing into a short nightgown and curling up beside Will who was fast on his way to sleep.

**So New Years will be up soon, this one I PROMISE! :D press the button down there… (will give hugs to all who review!) :D.**


	6. New Year's Surprise

Helen woke with a start and went to the bathroom as quickly as possible before losing the contents of her stomach again. She felt crappy and just wanted to go a day this week without losing whatever she had eaten last. New Years was fast approaching, only hours away, but Will had insisted that she go to bed and rest rather than staying up with everyone else. Henry and Kate had offered to just stay in with Will and Helen, but they had been planning the night since early December and Helen hadn't wanted them to give up the whole thing just because she was sick. She leaned her head on the tiles of the wall letting the cool wash over her before moving to clean out her mouth. She opened the door and pulled a wash cloth out from under the sink when the test fell out onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and set it on the top before wetting the cloth and brushing her teeth.

She went back to bed and lay down on her left side hugging Will's pillow to her and inhaling the scent. She loved him, and she could be pregnant if she actually wanted to get her hopes up, it was unlikely that it would happen in a mere month, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. She lay awake until the bedroom door opened and Will came in, surprisingly sober and as quiet as possible. Helen smiled and watched him in the dark. She felt the bed dip and his arms encircle her. "Did you have a good time darling?" she said quietly. He kissed her neck and squeezed her tighter.

"I did, but I wish you could have been there, Henry and Kate kissed for like two minutes. How are you feeling?" He asked. She sighed and rolled over in his arms.

"I threw up a little bit ago but I feel better now, I put the test on the sink. I'm thinking about taking it in the morning." Helen said. Will smiled and hugged her tight.

"If you think that you need too then go ahead, it is better to know isn't it?" he said. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. If she was pregnant it would be very good news indeed. She fell back asleep think of small children with bright blue eyes and blond hair.

When morning came Helen rolled over and poked Will. She wanted to get the test over with. "Love, come on, do you want to sleep or do you want to find out if you are going to be a daddy?" she said in a sing song voice. Will groaned and rolled over, covering his head with his pillows. Helen smacked him and got out of bed. She donned her robe and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was still staring at the box, afraid to open it. Helen didn't want to be disappointed. "Helen, just take the test, if you aren't satisfied we can do a blood test, okay?" Will said coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders. She nodded and numbly opened the box. Before she removed anything though she turned around and shoved him out of the bathroom. "Hey, okay, okay I'll wait out here on the bed." he said doing exactly what he said he was going to. A few minutes later Helen emerged from the bathroom, a timer in her hands. She shuffled over and set it on the bedside table and climbed on the bed next to Will.

As they waited for the timer to go off Helen grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. When five minutes was up and the timer rang out they looked at each other. Helen paled and pushed Will off of the bed towards the bathroom. He took the hint and walked into the en suite. He looked on the counter and approached it with caution, afraid of the stick sitting there, mocking him relentlessly. He grabbed the test and the box and walked slowly back into the bedroom. He made his way to the bed and handed the items to Helen. She took them with great care and took a deep breath; she looked at the test result, then the box and back again before handing them back to Will. He did the same and looked at Helen.

They quickly scooted together on the bed and looked at the results together before smiling widely, it was positive.

***smirks evilly* yes, yes I just did. *walks away laughing madly* R&R please!**


End file.
